Farah X Ruki
Character Farah Khan © HeartOfPinkSol Ruki © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Ruki: Ugh....where the hell is he?! Farah: *walking out with a man, but walks away from him while counting her cash* … Ruki: You! *points to Farah* Have you seen a brunette kid with red armor around here? Farah: ....No... Ruki: Dammit! That boy could get himself lost in a paper bag! Farah: …*slowly starts to walk away* Ruki: *as she's ranting, she notices something on Farah's leg* Hey, hold up a minute there, you! Farah: *stops* What do you want now? Ruki: What's the story with that bruised up leg of yours? *points to the black and blue injuries on her legs* Farah: *glares* How about you mind your own business? Ruki: *glares back* Well, sue me for getting concerned! Farah: *rolls her eyes* Idiots. *leaves* Ruki: *scowls* She better hope there's never a "next time I see her," or things'll get bloody.... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Farah: *counting her cash* …I might actually get to keep some.. Ruki: *smacks a man across the face* How DARE you!!! Go to hell! Farah: *looks up and sees Ruki* Oh…her again. *rolls her eyes* Ruki: *doesn't notice her at all* The nerve of that guy, thinking I'm some kind of whore....he's lucky I'm in a good mood, or I'd give a few thousand volts! Farah: *pauses and quietly says to herself* Oh…him again? Thanks to him I bought myself dinner. *rolls her eyes* Ruki: Now, let's see....next mercenary mission would be to arrest this shmoe....*looks at the wanted poster in her hand* Farah: *starts to walk away* Ruki: Phew...he's gonna be tough to beat. I better round up a posse, and quick! Farah: *continuing to walk away* Ruki: Yo, is anyone looking to cash in quick?! *a few people look, but then realize she's a mercenary, so they ignore her* Farah: *pauses and to herself* …Should I? It’ll save me from nights…but… Ruki: Anybody?! I'll take any able-bodied fighters, no many who they are! Farah: Everyone in the town is ignorant, no one’s gonna listen. How much are you willing to pay? Ruki: *looks to her* You again....I'm willing to pay an even 50-50 split of the reward, which is a solid 30,000 gold Farah: Maybe…what do we have to do? Ruki: See this man? *holds up a picture of some older man* He's a wanted serial killer in three countries. Our job is simply to find him and take him out. You up for it? Farah: …How long will we be gone… Ruki: About a day or two; reports say he's in the next town over. Farah: I don’t know. I mean I can’t leave… Ruki: Why not? You're an adult now; you can make your own decisions! Farah: I said I can’t leave…*shudders* Ruki: *blinks* What's wrong? Are you okay? Farah: I’m fine. Ruki: You were shaking though.... Farah: Didn’t I say I was fine? Ruki: *crosses her arms* Fine; are you in or out? Farah: Out. Ruki: *grins a bit* What? You scared? Farah: *glares* Scared? Of what going this stupid mission? Humph. I have better things to do with my life then go find and take out some serial killer. Ruki: Name five of them. Farah: Why the hell do you care? You don’t even know me, you ugly witch. Ruki: *scoffs* Please, I've heard worse insults from an eight year old! Farah: Honey, I wasn’t insulting you…I was saying the truth. The truth is always bitter. *rolls her eyes and turns to leave* Ruki: *laughs* Then you must like to hear the word "whore" a lot then, huh? Farah: *pauses* …I know what I am. *leaves* Ruki: *blinks in surprise* What did she mean....is she,,,,? 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Farah: …Dammit! Why did I spend my time arguing with that…*rolls her eyes* …I had to…*bites her lip and continues walking* Ruki: *standing outside of a large building* This is it....*summons her Vajra staff* Farah: *walking* …… Ruki: Thoron! *casts the spell on the building, blowing away a large chunk of the wall* Farah: *continuing to walk* Ruki: *to the women inside* Go on, get going! Your free now! *many of the women flee as several men walk out with weapons drawn* Bring it, you perverts! *swings her staff with expert skill* Farah: What the hell is she doing? Ruki: *dodges a man's sword before she kills him with a lightning blast* Who's next?! *two men with axe charge at her, but she jumps out of their way and casts a minor fire spell to dispel them* Farah: *watches* … Ruki: *slams her staff up against a man before she kills him with a thunder spell* Away with you! *casts a minor wind spell, blowing down a few other men* Farah: ….. Ruki: *grabs a man by his throat* Now, where's the guy that was keeping those girls here?! Farah: …She’s…but.. Ruki: *throws the man aside* Useless....*turns to the ruined building* Alright, come on out, you coward! Or are you afraid that a girl's gonna kick your ass?! Farah: *crosses her arms and continues to watch* Ruki: *prepares her spell* Talking with you is cheap; let's just get this over with. Die! *shoots lightning at him, which he dodges, then charges at her* Farah: *watching* … Ruki: *dodges the man's scythe, then zaps him with lighting* Ruki: You gotta do better than that! Farah: *continuing to watch* .. Ruki: *blocks the scythe with her staff and glares at him* I'm through playing around! *calls forth a Thoron spell, which kills the man instantly* Farah: *watching* . Ruki: *sighs aloud* Good....that's one place out of business. Any person who would capture and treat women like that deserves whatever punishment they get. Farah: *mutters* …if only all the places go out of business. Ruki: *cracks her knuckles* Right; onto the next. Farah: *thinking* What the hell am I doing again? Ruki: *turns, then spots her and blinks in surprise* You.... Farah: *thinking* Still don’t know… *outloud* Yes? Ruki: You...just saw all that, didn't you? Farah: Yes. And? Ruki: *crosses her arms* You can give your brothel owner a warning; he's next. *begins to walk away* Farah: …You won’t be able to hurt him…it’ll be the last thing you want to do. Ruki: *pauses for a moment* You have no idea how wrong you are. Farah: You have no idea how right I am. To even find these people…it’s a challenge. Not any regular challenge, but more like a risk. If they find out you are looking for them they’ll send men to kill you. They obviously not normal.. Ruki: I wasn't talking about that; you said that this would be the last thing I'd want to do. THAT, you were wrong about. Farah: No. I was right about that. You’d rather kill yourself to try to complete something which you probably won’t. I’m sure killing yourself is the last thing you want to do.. Ruki: I'm only looking to destroy a few brothels; it's somewhat personal. Farah: Your choice. What has brothels done to you? You don’t look like a prostitute…? Ruki: I'm not, but brothels breed evil men. One such man took advantage of me in the worse possible way. Now, consider it payback time. Farah: Okay. Ruki: Just....try not to be there when I strike. I don't want you getting hurt. Farah: *shrugs* If I’m there, I’m there. If I’m not, I’m not. Ruki: *sighs* I suppose that's the best I'll get out of you.... Farah: What do you mean? Ruki: You just seem....the best way to put it would be, cold. Stone. As if you don't care about anything at all. Farah: Why does that matter to you? Ruki:.....You and I are more alike than I'd care to admit. You are traveling down a dark road....and I don't mean prostitution. Farah: How are you and me alike? We aren’t. Trust me. Ruki: You'd think that, wouldn't you? I was a lot like you once. Cold. Uncaring. Unfeeling. Going through every day, waiting for it to all be over. Regretting every thing I did, even when I had no choice. Farah: Okay. Ruki: See? All I get is an "okay" out of you, and a rather bland one at that! Farah: Um…good for you? *rolls her eyes* Ruki: *sighs* Perhaps you're too far gone.... Farah: Listen, don’t even try to change me or show me “the light”. I can do that myself, but for now I’m….staying the way I am. Jeez… Ruki: If you can do it yourself, why haven't you? Farah: Leave me alone, would you? I don’t have time for petty lectures. Ruki: ....Very well. I can't help those who rebuke it. I'll leave you alone, then. Have a nice life. *leaves* Farah: *rolls her eyes* Hn. 'End of Support A ' ' Ruki, Raging Storm and Farah, Stone Cold ' Ruki kept her promise, and eventually Farah's brothel was next. However, upon realizing that her actions would be putting Farah in danger, she broke out the brothel more discreetly and took Farah with her. Her father, step-brother and other men searched for them tirelessly, but they never could find them. With her newfound freedom, Farah accompanied Ruki in her adventures, eventually growing to be close friends with her. Together, the two women became beacons of hope for women imprisoned everywhere.